There may in some situations exist a desire to form a network with different stationary nodes. Examples of situations where this desire may exist are in public transportation systems and garbage disposal systems. The provision of a new communication infrastructure where such nodes communicate with each other may however be considered to too expensive or too complicated to implement. The use of other existing infrastructures, such as mobile networks, may furthermore be considered to be too expensive to use. This means that the nodes of such a network will be isolated from each other. There may also exist systems with nodes that normally are able to communicate with each other, which nodes however lose this ability because of an emergency situation. Emergencies may for instance occur when communication networks are not functioning because of earthquakes, flooding or even war or terrorist attacks. The situation is thus that there is a network with nodes, but the nodes are isolated from each other. They are not able to establish communication links between each other. The question is thus how communication may be established between the nodes.
Some documents that describe somewhat similar situations are U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,769 and U.S. 2010/0208662. These discuss establishing of connections between access points and mobile devices, obtaining mobile information (ID, travel direction etc.) and calculating transferred data based on battery status, available bandwidth, etc. However, the nodes do communicate with each other for instance using hops.
There is thus a need for a way of providing connectivity between nodes in a system of physically isolated stationary nodes, i.e. not connected to a larger network of other nodes.